


Cherish

by Rivulet027



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Jefferson takes care of Rio after she has a long day at work.





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

_Your mother had a rough day at work._ Jefferson hits send on the text as he hears the shower shut off. He lays out the Chinese’s food on the coffee table, setting the remote where it can easily be reached. Rio joins him wearing her comfy PJ bottoms and one of his shirts.

“Hungry?” he asks.

She nods, before sinking onto the couch and leaning into him. He rubs her back.

“Miles says he loves me,” she tells him holding up her phone. “Then he sent me funny cat pictures.”

Jefferson smiles and kisses her forehead. “We both love you.”


End file.
